


You Lit a Fire in Me

by phataxe



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Kang Taehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Beta Huening Kai, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Soft Choi Soobin, Top Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phataxe/pseuds/phataxe
Summary: Yeonjun has been unpresented for the majority of his life. Now, after meeting a certain dimpled alpha he's thrust into a world he knows nothing about. Luckily, he has some friends to help him out.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 24
Kudos: 243





	1. Chapter 1

Yeonjun is still unpresented at the ripe age of nineteen and it's starting to piss him off just a teeny tiny bit. He's in college for fucks sake.  
  
Ok, fine. It's pissing him off a lot, but that's not the point right now.  
  
The point right now is that his parents have finally succeeded in forcing him to go to the doctor to see him about his "condition," despite all his whining and screaming. He's only doing this for them of course. He's totally not worried either or anything like that. Of course not.  
  
Usually people present at the age of thirteen or fourteen, at the latest seventeen. Yeonjun was about to turn twenty. To say his parents are extremely concerned for his well being is the understatement of the decade. No, century.   
  
Most of the people he knows make the assumption that he's an alpha for some reason, and he never corrects them. He was totally ok with that assumption. It's just that he wished it wasn't that. An assumption. Yeonjun honestly doesn't give a shit about secondary genders. He just wants to get his parents off his back once and for all and finally be like everyone else.   
  
He's in the waiting room of the doctor's office right now. The room is devoid of any color whatsoever, and it's kind of making his skin crawl. He can barely make out the smell of antiseptic.   
  
That's another thing. His sense of smell is absolute shit since he's still unpresented. Unless the smell is super overwhelming then he can smell it a little. He huffs petulantly and shifts in the uncomfortable plastic chair for the umpteenth time.   
  
"Choi Yeonjun?"  
  
He stands up so fast he thinks he might've given himself whiplash. The nurse smiles at him gently and leads him to the doctor's office.  


❦

So that was definitely a waste of time. The doctor basically told him everything he already knew. Things like "We can't force someone to present, only time can tell." That's what he's been trying to say this whole time! The doctor also told him nothing was wrong with him. He was just a late bloomer. Not the first and certainly not the last.  
  
Yeonjun sighs in relief and runs a hand through his hair. He can't wait to rub this in his parents face-   
  
His breath is suddenly knocked out of his lungs and he lands on his ass with an embarrassing squeak.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're-" his mouth clicks shut when he finally looks up at the freakishly tall figure standing sheepishly over him.   
  
"Uh.. hi." Yeonjun hates the way his voice sounds so small.  
  
"I'm so sorry! It's just- I was in a hurry, and I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm sorry." He quickly offers his hand out to Yeonjun who's still sprawled out on the sidewalk gawking up at him.  
  
The handsome stranger's hand happens to also be freakishly big. Huh.   
  
Yeonjun puts his hand in his, and he can feel his cheeks heat up way too fast.   
  
He stands up and suddenly realizes how close they are. Surprisingly, he can actually catch a whiff of the cute guy's scent somehow. It smells so good. Yeonjun immediately catches himself leaning forward a bit and internally smacks himself. Hard. His face has to be on fire by now. He can feel it.   
  
Tall guy gives him a dimpled smile and oh shit-   
  
Yeonjun freezes up.   
  
What the hell? Why is it so hot all of a sudden?   
  
Yeonjun feels dizzy, and he stumbles a bit.   
  
Dimples looks at him with a concerned look on his pretty face. "Are you ok?"   
  
Yeonjun gives a nod and licks his lips. Cute guy's eyes follow the motion.  
  
"Do you need me to call you a cab or something? You don't look so good right now." A big hand is placed on his shoulder, steadying him.  
  
Yeonjun nods faster this time, and his head throbs. His eyebrows furrow together, and he gulps in a shaky breath of air. "Uhh.. Yeah, a cab would be really nice actually."   
  
Dimples gives him a reassuring smile. And before Yeonjun realizes it, he's in the back of a cab and mumbling out his address to the driver. The door closes gently beside him, and he turns his head to look at the tall guy. "Thank you.."   
  
"No problem at all. I hope you feel better soon."  
  
And with that the cab peels out onto the busy road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm here to spread my omega yeonjun agenda :)
> 
> lol help me pls i don't know what i'm doing, this is my first fic ever
> 
> (i will update as soon as i can)
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to his house went by in a blur. He left a wad of cash in the backseat of the cab and scrambled out as quickly as possible while sending an embarrassed thank you to the driver.   
  
❦

Somehow Yeonjun managed to drag himself up the flight of stairs to his apartment before collapsing on his bed. He was sweating buckets by now, and he wanted to crawl out of his own skin. His temperature was sweltering, his head felt like it was about to split open, and he could feel his heartbeat steadily begin to pick up its pace.   
  
He had a nagging idea about what was going on with him in the back of his mind, but he hoped he was wrong.  
  
He started to frantically go through his pockets looking for his phone. Found it! He hurriedly swiped through his contacts until he found who he was looking for. He quickly dials the number of his best friend.   
  
"Hey hyung, what's up?" He sighed in relief at the familiar voice.  
  
"Beommie, can you please come over right now? I think I-" Yeonjun worries his bottom lip between his teeth. He takes a deep breath in order to calm down. "I think that I might be going into heat."  
  
It's silent on the other end for a heartbeat until he can hear Beomgyu start frantically shuffling around in the background, probably looking for his keys. "I'm on my way! I'll be there soon, I promise. Just gotta buy some stuff for you and-"   
  
Yeonjun hears the sound of the call being ended and laughs to himself. He puts his phone on his nightstand. He feels drained. Might as well try to take a nap.

❦  


Yeonjun doesn't know how much time passes before he can hear Beomgyu opening his front door. Quick footsteps can be heard as the younger gets closer to his bedroom.   
  
"Oh. My. Gosh. It's true!!!" Beomgyu stops dead in his tracks when he sees Yeonjun half passed out on the bed.   
  
Yeonjun groggily turns his head to look at him and raises his eyebrows silently questioning him. He feels like death. Why is his best friend so loud?  
  
"I'm so happy that you're an omega! Just like me!!" Beomgyu practically squeals and then sets down all the grocery bags that Yeonjun belatedly realizes he's been carrying. He looks way too happy for Yeonjun's taste.   
  
"Ok, so I got you a bunch of bottled water and some food that I use when I'm on my heats and oh…" Beomgyu pauses and looks up at him with a sharp grin. "I bought you some toys too." He wiggles his dark eyebrows suggestively at the older.  
  
Yeonjun lets out a pained groan.   
  
"Oh, come on! Don't look at me like that." Beomgyu pouts. "I didn't know if you had any. Plus, it's so much better than trying to stuff yourself with a couple of measly fingers. Trust me."  
  
Yeonjun doesn't know how, but he feels his face get even more red at those words. He lets out a strangled sound and tries to smother his face with his pillow. Maybe this is all just a bad dream?  
  
His eyes bug out of his head, and he lets out a startled yelp. He feels a trickle of something that he realizes must be slick come out of his ass.   
  
No no no no no no. He does not like this one bit.   
  
Beomgyu is trying to stifle his giggles. It's not working.  
  
"Relax Yeonjun hyung, it's normal. You're in preheat right now. I know it feels super weird and uncomfortable at first but you'll get used to it." He gives the older boy a reassuring smile.   
  
Yeonjun wants to scream or pull out his hair (maybe both). This is not how he thought his week would go.   
  
  
❦  


It's been a few days since his heat started, and he's pretty sure that it's ended. His temperature is back to normal now, and his mind isn't foggy anymore. He's thankful that it's finally over. He doesn't remember much after Beomgyu left his apartment, and he's glad about that.   
  
Suddenly, flashes of a certain dimpled face and big warm hands yanks him back to reality. He covers his flaming face with his hands as he sits up. He feels a wave of embarrassment wash over him. He got off to thoughts about that alpha while he was in heat.. What was wrong with him?  
  
His stomach lets out a loud growl. He needs some food right now. He glances at the empty grocery bags on the floor along with multiple wrappers and crunched up water bottles. Guess he ate all of the things Beomgyu brought him already.   
  
He huffs and gets out of bed gingerly. He hums to himself. He's really in the mood for some pastries from that bakery around the block. He decides he's going to jump in the shower first before he leaves. He does not want people to know that he just spent three or so days fucking himself senseless with the new toys that he now had.  
  
❦

It was so strange to finally go outside and be able to clearly smell all the scents around him for the first time in his life. It kind of made him feel overwhelmed but in a good way if that makes sense. No scents really stood out to him in particular. He was just enjoying his newfound sense of smell when he realized he was already in front of the bakery.   
  
The smell of freshly baked bread and coffee smelled so good to him that he took in a big whiff, wanting to savor the moment. He smiled to himself and opened the door.  
  
Immediately he locked eyes with the person at the cash register. An alpha. Very tall. The boy gave him a shy smile.  
  
Dimples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayooooooo back at it again
> 
> i'm trying to make the chapters longer, but i'm struggling lol
> 
> (i will update as soon as i can)
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
